This invention concerns a new ligature for the mouthpiece of a reed wind instrument, in particular for the mouthpiece of a clarinet.
It is known, that in instruments such as the clarinet or the saxophone, the reed is maintained in place on the mouthpiece of the instrument by a clamp collar, called a ligature, which fits the general form of the mouthpiece and rests on the external rounded side of the reed, so that the flat side of the clamp is in contact with the flat side of the mouthpiece.
The ligature is slit along one of its generating lines, and assembled such that the screws and the threaded pins are placed on the two parts which face each other, in order to attach them one to the other and to thus create an increasing clamping action on the reed.
A ligature of this type is described, for example, in the French patent No. 2 438 311, in the name of the Applicant.
Once assembled by the screws or other means of clamping, the ligature is generally in the form of a clamp having two bands, which are intended to be arranged perpendicular to the axis of the mouthpiece, in such a way to allow it as well as the related reed to be clamped, evenly spaced longitudinal ties connecting these two bands and arranged in a more or less parallel manner to the axis of the mouthpiece. These ties are usually not in contact with the reed, only the bands come into contact with it, crosswise to the fibers of the material it is made up of, the fibers arranged parallel to the axis of the mouthpiece.